


Afortunadamente desafortunado

by KathleenRaven



Series: Olivarry Week 2019 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Olivarry Week 2019, One-Sided Barry Allen/Iris West, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven
Summary: Barry Allen y Oliver Queen estudian en la misma escuela pero nunca han hablado,un incidente desafortunado los acercará para darse cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban acerca del otro.





	Afortunadamente desafortunado

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Luckily unfortunately.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371426) by [KathleenRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven)



La preparatoria de Starling City estaba calificada como la mejor del país, el desempeño académico y deportivo de sus alumnos le había valido el puesto, a ella asistían la mayoría de los adolescentes de Starling y algunos pocos de la vecina Central City.  
Barry Allen observaba detenidamente el cuadro de honor, nuevamente era el primer estudiante de su grado, seguido de sus amigos Caitlin Snow y Cisco Ramon  
—¡Lo logramos!— dijo Cisco chocando los cinco con cada uno de sus amigos  
—A eso le llamo trabajo en equipo— respondió Caitlin sonriendo  
—Somos el mejor equipo— dijo Barry devolviendo la sonrisa a sus amigos  
De pronto todo el pasillo se quedó en silencio para después solo escuchar el rumor de algunas voces de chicas  
—Miren, ahí viene su majestad— dijo Barry con fastidio mientras veía hacia la puerta  
En ese momento entraba Oliver Queen con todo su séquito: Tommy Merlyn, heredero de Merlyn Global; Laurel Lance, hija del capitán de policía de Starling; John Diggle, campeón de lucha olímpica escolar; Felicity Smoak, capitana del equipo de decathlon académico y Kara Danvers, reportera principal del periódico escolar.  
A pesar de estar ya en su segundo año, Barry no comprendía por qué la gente los idolotraba, solo eran un montón de chicos, en su opinión eran como una versión extraña del elenco de Gossip Girl; porque si algo sabía hacer ese grupo era darse a notar, sobre todo con su forma de vestir, el uniforme era obligatorio, las chicas debían usar una falda gris acompañada de una blusa blanca con una corbata roja y un saco azul marino, pero Laurel, Kara y Felicity habían añadido un elemento extra: una boina y en vez de usar zapatos eligieron llevar botas; los chicos del grupo fueron más respetuosos del uniforme y solamente Oliver había cambiado algo, en lugar de ser roja su corbata era verde esmeralda, por esa razón era fácil distinguirlo, era la única persona en la escuela que la usaba de ese color.  
El grupo continuó caminando por el pasillo, sin hacer caso de las miradas y los susurros a su alrededor, una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos la multitud se calló y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, Barry resopló  
—Amigo ¿Cuál es tu problema?— preguntó Cisco, como lo hacía cada vez  
—Es que no entiendo por qué los admiran, ni que fueran superhéroes o algo, son solo chicos…  
—Tienes que aceptar que son geniales, Felicity es la más inteligente del estado, Kara Danvers ya tiene ofertas de trabajo en periódicos locales, Laurel es muy linda y John Diggle podría arrancarle la cabeza a cualquiera con un golpe  
—¿Qué me dices de Queen y Merlyn? Ellos no son más que un par de niños ricos  
Cisco se quedó callado un momento  
—¿No crees que los juzgas muy duramente? Ni siquiera has hablado con ellos— intervino Caitlin  
—No creo que haga falta  
Caitlin rodó los ojos, cuando Barry se ponía así era imposible razonar con él  
—Vamos, llegaremos tarde a clase

* * *

  
Oliver caminaba por el pasillo para ir a clase, de pronto se detuvo para ver el cuadro de honor, como siempre Felicity era la mejor alumna de su grado, de hecho en el último año nadie podía alcanzar su promedio, miró un poco más abajo y observó la foto del segundo año, los mismos tres niños del año pasado, detuvo su mirada en el chico que estaba en medio, alto, cabello castaño, siempre que lo veía tenía la nariz metida en un libro o estaba estudiando, en pocas palabras un completo nerd  
—Bartholomew Henry Allen ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?— dijo Tommy sacando a Oliver de su distracción  
—No lo sé pero creo que le queda, es aburrido como él  
—¿Aburrido? ¿Hay algo que te haga creer eso?— preguntó Kara mirando fijamente a Oliver  
—Se la pasa estudiando todo el tiempo, no habla con nadie que no sean sus dos amigos  
—Aquí es donde yo intervengo— dijo Felicity— también me la paso estudiando y solo les hablo a ustedes ¿También te parezco aburrida?  
—No… tú… es diferente  
—Si no tienes otro argumento en contra del chico, te aconsejo que dejes el asunto en paz  
—Sí, solo olvídalo, ni siquiera lo conoces— dijo John— vamos a clase  
—Tienen razón, Ollie, vamos— dijo Laurel mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Oliver y lo empujaba ligeramente para caminar

* * *

 

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, en otras circunstancias los estudiantes podrían comer afuera pero el clima no había dado tregua, había sido una semana de lluvias y fuertes vientos, el día estaba nublado, la cafetería comenzó a llenarse, Barry se sentó con Cisco y Caitlin en la mesa más apartada, estaban comiendo tranquilos hasta que Cisco cambió su expresión a una de total espanto  
—Ay no, ahí viene  
Barry cometió el error de voltear, rumbo a su mesa caminaba Tony Woodward, su matón personal desde la primaria, sosteniendo su brazo estaba Lexie LaRoche  
—Hola Caitlin, que lindo cabello— dijo Lexie con un tono de falsa dulzura  
En su lugar junto a Barry, Caitlin se encogió de miedo al ver a la otra chica, desde el primer año pegaba goma de mascar en su cabello, una vez incluso le cortó un par de mechones, Caitlin estaba aterrorizada  
—Allen  
—¿Qué quieres Tony?— preguntó Barry con cansancio  
—Nada, solo lo que es mío, Ramon y tú me deben su cuota de mantenimiento  
Cisco inmediatamente sacó su billetera y le entregó un montón de dinero, Barry ya estaba harto, el tipo llevaba atormentandolo la mitad de su vida, tenía que parar  
—¿Y tú qué esperas?  
—No  
—¿Qué dijiste?  
En ese momento la cafetería se quedó en silencio, todas las miradas dirigidas a ellos  
—Lo que escuchaste, no  
—Te crees muy valiente, ¿verdad? A ver si esto te recuerda cual es tu lugar  
No se dio cuenta como sucedió pero en un parpadeo el almuerzo de Barry estaba sobre él, lo primero que escuchó fue total silencio, seguido de algunas risas, lo siguiente que supo fue que hubo un quejido de dolor y una voz conocida  
—Si no quieres un paseo a la penitenciaría te aconsejo que lo dejes en paz  
—No es tu asunto, West  
—Puedo llamar a mi padre justo ahora y con todos tus antecedentes estoy segura que no saldrías en un buen rato  
Tony se quedó callado y se fue, Barry estaba limpiándose la cara con un pañuelo que Caitlin le había dado, cuando se quitó de los ojos la mezcla macarrones con queso, alitas de pollo, papas fritas y salsa pudo ver la cara preocupada de Iris  
—¿Estás bien, Barry?  
—Sí, bien, gracias por la ayuda, no es necesario que te arriesgues así, Tony pudo haberte lastimado  
Iris le sonrió  
—No fue nada, haría lo que fuera por ti  
Cisco tosió incómodo, él y Caitlin sabían que Iris estaba completamente enamorada de Barry, a pesar de haberle dicho que solo debían ser amigos ella seguía insistiendo  
—Gracias otra vez, Iris, si me disculpas tengo que ir a quitarme mi almuerzo de encima  
Caminó por toda la cafetería hasta la puerta, entró al baño más cercano, abrió el grifo y quito de su cara todo lo que pudo, siguió con su cabello, después de un rato estaba más limpio pero su uniforme era un desastre, no era su día de deportes por lo que no llevaba ropa extra, tendría que volver así a casa, se encogió de hombros y salió del baño, a mitad del pasillo escuchó una voz  
—¡Oye, tú!  
—¿Me hablas a mí?— preguntó Barry a la defensiva  
—Lo siento por eso, pero tú nombre es muy largo para gritarlo… disculpa, estoy divagando, lo que en verdad quería decir es que puedo ayudar, no creo que quieras usar eso el resto del día, se ve espantoso… eso tampoco era…  
—¿Algo más?  
—Comenzaré de nuevo, soy Felicity, pero tal vez eso ya lo sabes, vi lo que pasó y quisiera ayudar, si estás de acuerdo  
—¿Ayudar?  
—El primo de una amiga… eso sonó como un comercial malo… en resumen podría prestarte un uniforme  
Barry se quedó pensando un momento, de todo ese grupo, Felicity Smoak era la única de quien no tenía una mala impresión  
—Está bien  
—Sigueme  
Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a los casilleros, se detuvieron junto a Kara Danvers  
—Aquí estamos— anunció Felicity  
Kara sacó una bolsa de su casillero  
—Toma, está limpio, espero que te quede, era de mi primo, lo tenía como reserva porque él siempre perdía algo o lo olvidaba en casa, pero olvidé sacarlo de aquí cuando él se graduó el año pasado— dijo Kara sonriendo mientras le entregaba la bolsa a Barry  
—Gracias, Kara, es muy amable de tu parte  
—Me gusta ayudar si puedo hacerlo  
—Te lo devolveré  
—Estoy los lunes y miércoles en el salón de redacción, no te preocupes, devuelvelo cuando puedas  
—Gracias otra vez… puedes decirme Barry  
—No hay de que, Barry  
Kara cerró su casillero y se alejó junto con Felicity, Barry volvió al baño a cambiarse, se sentía conmovido por una muestra de amabilidad tan genuina por parte de la chica aunque eran prácticamente desconocidos, tal vez sus amigos no eran tan malos como creía

* * *

  
El miércoles siguiente Barry buscó a Kara, estaba por entrar al salón cuando escuchó una voz  
—… sabes lo que te pasaría, a ti y los demás si se enteran, nadie puede saberlo  
Barry reconoció la voz, Oliver Queen ¿Estaba amenazando a Kara?  
—No quiero que nadie salga lastimado  
—Y nadie va a lastimarse si tú no dices nada  
—Está bien  
Después de unos momentos de silencio Barry decidió entrar, se encontró a Kara y Oliver sentados leyendo una hoja, no pudo leer bien lo que era  
—Kara, vine a dejarte esto— dijo levantando la bolsa  
—Gracias, Barry  
—Bueno… yo— Oliver había levantado la mirada de lo que estaba leyendo y lo miró por un segundo— ya tengo que irme pero te debo una, puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras  
Barry miró a Oliver fijamente y después salió  
—¿Qué diablos fue eso?— preguntó Oliver  
Kara se encogió de hombros confundida

* * *

  
El clima no había mejorado en la semana, el jueves por la noche se anunció una amenaza de tornado y las clases fueron suspendidas. Barry estaba en su casa, preparando las cosas necesarias para ir al refugio en caso de ser necesario, todos sus documentos personales, material escolar, algunos libros y lo más importante: el álbum de fotos, era lo que le quedaba para recordar a su madre, ella murió cuando él tenía 11, la extrañaba cada día  
—¿Ya estás, listo, Bear?— preguntó su padre  
—Sí, papá  
Escuchaban las noticias a través de una radio de baterías, en cuanto los vientos comenzaron a aumentar de velocidad corrieron al refugio, durante un rato solo podía escucharse el viento soplando fuerte, cosas estrellándose, Barry estaba asustado, según lo que él sabía era el primer tornado en 50 años y al parecer sería de los más destructivos, cuando ya no se escuchaba nada, su padre esperó un momento y le dijo que saliera, casi desearía no haberlo hecho. El techo de la casa estaba completamente destruido, un poste de luz había atravesado una pared y todas las ventanas estaban rotas, era devastador de ver, Barry abrazó a su padre  
—No te preocupes, lo arreglaremos  
La prensa no tardó en llegar, varias casas de la zona habían resultado dañadas, los reporteros de televisión grababan todo, incluso pedían testimonios entre los vecinos, llegaron justo frente a la casa de Barry mientras él y su padre terminaban de rescatar algunas pertenencias  
—Señor, unas palabras  
—¿Qué puedo decir? Sólo somos humanos indefensos ante la fuerza de la naturaleza  
La transmisión era para el noticiero estelar, en vivo en ese momento, del otro lado de la pantalla alguien observaba  
—No puede ser, es Henry

* * *

  
El lunes siguiente Barry volvió a la escuela, sus amigos lo recibieron con preocupación  
—Barry, me alegra que estés bien— dijo Caitlin dándole un abrazo— te ví en las noticias  
—Nos diste un buen susto— dijo Cisco  
—¿Dónde se están quedando tú y tu papá?  
—Este fin de semana nos quedamos en un hotel, pero me dijo que consiguió otro lugar mientras arreglan la casa, serán unos meses hasta que podamos volver  
En aquel momento Iris llegó, abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes que pasaban por la puerta, en cuanto estuvo frente a Barry lo abrazó  
—Gracias a Dios estás bien, estaba tan preocupada  
—Estoy bien, Iris, no me pasó nada— respondió tratando de tranquilizarla  
—Hablé con mi papá ayer, si aún no tienen un lugar para quedarse pueden ir a nuestra casa, podrías compartir habitación con Wally…  
—Eres muy amable, Iris, pero mi papá ya consiguió algo  
—Eso es genial, de todos modos, si puedo ayudarte en algo, solo dímelo  
—Gracias, Iris— le sonrió y ella devolvió el gesto  
—Nos vemos— se despidió y volvió con sus amigas Linda y Patty  
—Me gustaría que alguien se preocupara por mí como ella por ti— dijo Cisco  
—Es una gran chica, pero solo puedo verla como una hermana  
—Es claro que ella a ti no…  
—¿Podemos cambiar de tema?  
—Dijiste que tu papá había conseguido un lugar— comentó Caitlin  
—No me ha dicho dónde es, solo sé que es en Starling, la casa de un amigo de su infancia que no ha visto hace años  
—¿Crees que podamos visitarte?  
—No lo sé, hoy después de clases voy a ir por primera vez

* * *

  
Habían tomado un taxi desde la estación de metro, la casa estaba en una zona residencial, se detuvieron frente a un enorme portón y su padre se anunció por el intercomunicador, una vez que les abrieron vieron un jardín de gran tamaño, tenían que atravesar un camino en medio para llegar a la casa, les abrió la puerta una mujer llamada Raisa, el ama de llaves, los condujo a la sala donde los esperaban tres personas  
—Tanto tiempo sin verte, Henry— un hombre se levantó del sillón y abrazó afectuoso al padre de Barry  
—Me alegra mucho verte, Robert, tienes una casa hermosa  
— A partir de hoy también será tu casa  
—Gracias por la invitación, espero no causarte molestias  
—De ninguna manera, me imagino que este muchacho es Barry  
—Mucho gusto, señor  
—Solo Robert, permítanme presentarles al resto de la familia, mi esposa Moira— la mujer sonrió cortésmente— y mi hija Thea— una niña de unos ocho años saludó alegremente— mi hijo debe estar por llegar ¿por qué no se ponen cómodos? voy a pedirle a Raisa que traiga algunos bocadillos  
Barry se sentó junto a Thea en el sillón, la niña lo miró con curiosidad y después de unos momentos le dijo  
—Tienes ojos muy bonitos  
—Gracias— respondió él, encontrando muy tierno el comentario  
En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta  
—Les dije que no tardaría en llegar— dijo Robert— hijo, hay unas personas que quiero que conozcas  
El chico caminó hacia la sala y cuando por fin estuvo a la vista, Barry casi deja de respirar  
—Oliver, te presento a Henry y su hijo Barry, van a ser nuestros invitados un tiempo  
—Es un placer conocerlos  
Sonrió educadamente y miró a Barry sonriendo aún más.  
_No puede ser, vivo con Oliver Queen. Esto es horrible_

* * *

  
Raisa lo llevó a su habitación en la planta alta, la mayoría de los cuartos estaban en desuso pero habían arreglado dos de ellos para su padre y para él, entró para instalarse y poder estudiar antes de la cena. Después de desempacar y poner algunas de su pertenencias en las repisas salió para ir al comedor, a mitad de su camino escuchó una puerta cerrarse, Oliver salió de la habitación exactamente junto a la suya y se detuvo en medio del pasillo, se quedó mirando a Barry con… ¿odio? ¿molestia?  
-¿Qué?- preguntó el castaño  
-Raisa pensó que era buena idea que estuviéramos cerca pero yo no lo creo… mientras no te metas en mis asuntos no tendremos ningún problema, en la escuela seguiremos fingiendo que somos extraños  
Barry casi se carcajea en su cara  
-No hay por qué fingir, seguimos siendo extraños, además ¿Por qué iba a querer tener algo que ver contigo?  
-Mira, no me importa, solo quédate fuera de mi camino- se dió la vuelta y bajó las escaleras  
-Idiota- murmuró Barry mientras bajaba las escaleras

* * *

  
Por la mañana todos se reunieron para el desayuno, el padre de Barry fue el primero en irse pues debía llegar pronto a la clínica, Robert y Moira estaban a punto de irse para dejar a Thea en la escuela antes de ir a la oficina, eso dejaba a Oliver y Barry sentados solos en el gran comedor, el silencio llenó la estancia  
-Muchas gracias por el desayuno, Raisa, creo que me iré ahora  
-Por nada, joven Barry  
-Solo Barry está bien, Raisa- dijo Barry sonriendo a la mujer  
-Que tengas un buen día, Barry- dijo Raisa mientras el chico salía de la casa  
Mientras tanto, Oliver seguía en la mesa, bebiendo despreocupadamente su jugo  
-Debería alcanzarlo- le dijo Raisa a Oliver  
-Pero…  
-Es nuevo aquí, podría perderse  
Oliver suspiró y se levantó de la mesa; Raisa era muy importante para él, durante su infancia estuvo más con ella que con su propia madre, era la razón por la que la escuchaba  
-Volveré por la tarde- se despidió y salió  
Barry no estaba muy lejos cuando una motocicleta pasó junto a él y se detuvo bruscamente  
-Tú... creí que estábamos fingiendo ser extraños— dijo remarcando la segunda frase  
-Es solo esta vez, no necesito que me culpen si te pierdes o te pasa algo  
-¿Algo? El único peligro que veo es un sujeto que tiene por idea de seguridad conducir una motocicleta sin casco y además sobre el carril equivocado  
Oliver miró al cielo preguntándose qué había hecho para merecer aquello, ese niño era un necio, la persona más desesperante que hubiera conocido  
-Bien, entonces supongo que siendo tan listo y perfecto puedes encontrar el camino tú mismo- sin decir más arrancó y se fue  
-¡Imbécil!- Barry gritó cuando aun podía escucharlo

* * *

  
Por fin era sábado, Oliver se estaba preparando para salir, se quedó a un paso de las escaleras cuando escuchó voces en el cuarto de su hermanita, la puerta estaba entreabierta y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen: Thea jugaba a las muñecas pero en vez de hacerlo sola ahora su compañero de juegos era Barry, él no le importaba desde luego, pero Thea, ella se veía feliz, en ese momento se estaba riendo de alguna historia amorosa que Barry había inventado, algo sobre una tal Rebeca; Barry Allen podía ser un dolor de cabeza pero hacía feliz a su hermana, eso le merecía un poco de respeto, se alejó y bajó las escaleras, tenía cosas importantes que hacer

* * *

  
El lunes les asignaron proyectos en química, para su buena o mala suerte, Barry había sido emparejado con Iris, fueron a su casa para trabajar en el proyecto, usaron todo el día pero quedó prácticamente terminado, Joe le insistió a Barry en que se quedara a cenar, se habría ofrecido a llevarlo de no ser porque tenía turno por la noche en el trabajo.  
Las calles estaban vacías pero al menos iluminadas, Barry caminaba tranquilo, ya faltaba poco para llegar a casa de los Queen, de pronto al dar vuelta en una calle alguien lo empujó con fuerza contra la pared y lo sostuvo firmemente contra ella, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, el sujeto sostenía un cuchillo frente a su cara  
Tal vez el uniforme de la escuela y la zona lo hacían parecer buen material para un asalto, pero lo cierto es que el tipo había escogido terriblemente mal, lo único de “valor” que Barry tenía consigo en ese momento era su teléfono, temblando lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo ofreció al maleante  
—E-es todo lo que tengo  
El asaltante miró con desprecio el aparato antes de tirarlo al piso  
—Esto no me sirve  
Entonces dirigió el cuchillo hacia Barry, él cerró los ojos, esperando, apenas podía respirar, estaba aterrado, cuando creyó que había llegado su fin escuchó un sonido extraño, algo atravesando el aire, abrió los ojos y pudo verlo: una flecha había atravesado el hombro de su atacante. El sujeto lo soltó y Barry se alejó lentamente, todavía temblando, miró al frente y sobre el techo de una de las casas distinguió una figura vestida de verde, era la persona que había disparado la flecha, algunas luces se habían apagado en algún momento por lo que Barry no podía ver a su salvador, pero pudo escuchar lo que le dijo  
—Vete, ahora  
Su voz estaba modificada, sonando anormalmente grave, Barry apenas pudo asentir, se colgó la mochila al hombro y corrió, no paró hasta estar frente al portón, en cuanto Raisa le abrió pasó corriendo hacia la casa, su padre estaba en la sala conversando con Robert  
—Barry ¿Dónde estabas? Te llamé pero no contestabas el teléfono— justo en ese segundo notó que lo había dejado tirado en la calle— llamé a casa de Iris y me dijo que ya te habías ido  
—Lo siento…  
—¿Estás bien, hijo?  
Sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza, pensando qué iba a decir “un sujeto me estaba asaltando pero Robin Hood apareció y me salvó” era imposible  
—Casi me asaltaron… el sujeto estaba armado pero por suerte pude correr  
—Qué bueno que estás bien, es todo lo que importa— dijo Henry mientras abrazaba a su hijo  
—¿En dónde fue, Barry?— preguntó Robert preocupado  
—A unas cuantas calles de aquí  
Robert frunció el entrecejo  
—Voy a llamar a Oliver, ya debería estar aquí  
Barry se quedó con su padre hasta que se tranquilizó y Raisa le preparó un té para los nervios, se sentía cansado, decidió ir a su habitación; en algún momento mientras subía las escaleras Oliver llegó, Barry iba a abrir la puerta cuando sintió una mano en su hombro  
—¿Estás bien?  
Barry no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco, aún tenía los nervios de punta  
—Sí…— por alguna razón, las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo decidieron salir en ese momento  
—Tranquilo, no pasa nada, ya estás a salvo  
Barry ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Oliver lo rodeó con sus brazos, dando palmaditas sobre su mochila porque ni siquiera se la había quitado. Así fue como Thea los encontró cuando se asomó al pasillo  
—¿Qué le hiciste, Ollie?— preguntó Thea enojada  
—Yo no le hice nada— replicó él indignado mientras soltaba al chico  
—Está llorando  
Oliver suspiró, pensando en una respuesta para su hermana  
—Thea…  
—No pasa nada— respondió Barry limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga  
—¿De verdad?  
—Sí  
—¿Lo juras?— Barry asintió— ¿Por el meñique?— la niña extendió su brazo hacia él  
—Por el meñique— Barry juntó su dedo con el de Thea, ella sonrió y le dio un abrazo, después le hizo señas para que se acercara  
—Si Ollie te hace algo dime, sé un secreto que no quiere que nadie sepa— le dijo en voz baja  
—Hecho— le respondió  
Thea caminó de regreso a su habitación y Barry entró a la suya, en cuanto cerró la puerta Oliver volvió la mirada a su hermana pequeña quien lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados  
—Te ví…  
—No sé que crees que viste pero…  
—No te gusta que Barry esté triste  
Ah, eso… debería dejarla pensar eso  
—Te estoy vigilando, Ollie — después cerró dramáticamente la puerta, era bastante lista para una niña de ocho años  
Oliver entró a su cuarto antes de que otra cosa pasara. Mientras tanto, Barry estaba bastante distraído, abrió su mochila para buscar el libro que estaba leyendo, siempre se sentía mejor si leía un poco antes de dormir, metió la mano pero en vez de encontrarse con su libro sacó su teléfono celular, podría asegurar que lo había perdido durante el incidente, qué extraño, tomó su libro y después de unas páginas el sueño llegó, a tiempo para impedirle escuchar el sonido de una ventana abriéndose y alguien que salía a través de ella en la habitación de junto.

* * *

  
El clima había mejorado, por lo que la escuela volvió a permitir que los alumnos comieran afuera, Barry y sus amigos se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la parte de atrás de la biblioteca, habían pasado dos días desde el incidente pero el chico había investigado, resulta que él no era el único que había visto al tipo de las flechas  
—Es real, lo sé— les dijo a sus amigos— miren todas las pruebas— sacó un montón de hojas de su mochila  
—Son comentarios de blogs, no sabemos si es verdad— dijo Caitlin  
—Él me salvó, además todos los comentarios lo describen igual  
—Yo te creo— dijo Cisco— aunque es obvio que necesita un nombre, porque “chico con capucha verde” no suena nada bien  
Barry se estaba riendo del comentario cuando Kara pasó por ahí y lo saludó con la mano antes de irse apresuradamente  
—¿Cómo le pondrías?  
—Se me ocurre, Flecha  
El timbre anunció que debían volver a clases, se dirigieron hacia su salón, unos metros detrás de ellos Oliver caminaba con su grupo mientras miraba atentamente a Barry.  
*  
A la salida, Barry se despidió de sus amigos y caminó hacia la estación del metro, Cisco y Caitlin vivían en Central, por lo que él debía irse solo. Durante el viaje estuvo leyendo, al bajar caminó tranquilo, ahora siempre miraba a su alrededor asegurándose de no ver nada sospechoso, siguió caminando y de pronto se dio cuenta que alguien caminaba justo a su lado  
—¿Qué estás haciendo?  
—Caminar— respondió Oliver  
—Eso lo sé, me refiero a por qué caminas junto a mí como mi sombra, no es aterrador ni nada  
Oliver se rió  
—Solo quería acompañarte  
—Claro…  
Caminaron en silencio unos cuantos pasos hasta que Oliver volvió a hablar  
—Quiero preguntarte algo  
—¿Ahora también tenemos conversaciones?  
El rubio resopló ¿Por qué ese niño era tan difícil?  
—Sé lo que dije antes y… lo siento— Barry se detuvo y lo miró— así que olvídate de eso  
—No me digas que ahora quieres que seamos amigos  
—No, pero si vamos a vivir en el mismo lugar esperaría que al menos nos llevemos bien  
—Tiene sentido para mí  
—¿Es un trato entonces— dijo Oliver mientras tendía su mano a Barry  
—Trato— respondió el menor estrechando su mano, al tocarlo sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica, más bien como chispas, lo soltó— entonces ¿Qué querías preguntar?  
—Solo tengo curiosidad… el día del intento de robo dijiste que pudiste escapar ¿Cómo?  
Barry pensó antes de responder, a él tampoco podía decirle que de la nada un extraño lo había salvado  
—Fue solo suerte, el tipo se distrajo y aproveché para correr  
—¿De verdad?  
—Sí  
—¿No había alguien más ahí o…  
—¿Por qué insistes tanto?  
—Tienes razón, lo siento, no debe ser algo agradable de recordar… — pensó en algo más de lo que hablar— cambiemos de tema ¿Ya sabes a qué universidad quieres ir?  
Al parecer esa pregunta lo animó, Oliver pudo jurar que los ojos de Barry brillaron por la emoción  
—Aún no exactamente, pero quiero ser un CSI  
Pasaron el resto del camino hablando sobre escuelas y programas de ciencias, nada de vigilantes encapuchados.

* * *

  
Tony Woodward había estado inusualmente tranquilo, desde el efectivo gancho derecho de Iris y la amenaza de la penitenciaría no había molestado a Barry. El castaño salía del baño cuando fue tomado por sorpresa por los hermanos Mardon, ambos lo sujetaron impidiendo que se moviera o intentara escapar, después apareció Tony  
—Allen, que gusto encontrarte aquí  
—Dejame en paz ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
—Ya verás— apenas terminó de decir la frase se quitó el saco y se levantó las mangas de la camisa del uniforme, cerró su mano en un puño y golpeó a Barry en el estómago, tan fuerte que se quedó sin aire— aquí no va a venir a ayudarte nadie, mucho menos tu noviecita Iris  
Barry todavía trataba de respirar con normalidad cuando llegó el segundo golpe, esta vez en su rostro, el dolor era aún soportable, intentó liberarse pero fue inútil, la golpiza continuó, a los puños se sumaron las patadas, en algún momento dejó de estar completamente de pie y ahora estaba doblándose por el dolor, pero él se negó a llorar, no le iba a dar esa satisfacción, ya había logrado desconectarse lo suficiente de la situación cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, escuchó una voz grave  
—¿Se creen muy valientes? Tres contra uno no es justo ¿por qué no se meten con uno de su tamaño?  
Cuando Barry se aclaró un poco se dio cuenta que ya no lo estaban reteniendo, vio lo que pasaba y reconoció a John Diggle, en ese justo momento sometía a los hermanos Mardon y al otro lado Oliver sostenía con firmeza a Tony Woodward  
—Quiero que me escuches con atención, si vuelves a lastimarlo a él o a cualquiera me voy a encargar de que no tengas un solo día de paz— Oliver apretó su agarre en el cuello de Tony— ¿Está claro?  
—S-sí  
Oliver lo soltó con brusquedad y lo dejó caer al piso, después se acercó a Barry y lo miró preocupado  
—¿Te sientes bien para caminar?  
Barry no sabía que tan mal estaba hasta ese momento, la mayoría de los golpes habían sido en lugares que no se verían a simple vista, a pesar de ello sus mejillas estaban hinchadas y su labio sangraba, haciendo un camino hasta su camisa  
—Creo que sí…  
—Vamos a llevarte a la enfermería… John ¿Podrías encargarte mientras lo acompaño?  
—Ve  
Oliver asintió a Diggle y salió con Barry apoyando su peso sobre él, comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, los grupos de personas comenzaban a susurrar, de pronto se encontraron cerca de los amigos de Oliver  
—Ollie ¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo? Tenemos examen con el profesor Slade y si llegamos tarde…— entonces notó a Barry— Ollie ¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó Laurel preocupada  
—Es… un amigo, necesita ayuda  
Tommy iba llegando con Kara y Felicity  
—Nosotros te cubrimos— dijo Tommy  
—Gracias  
El timbre sonó y todos volvieron a las aulas, con los pasillos vacíos era más fácil avanzar, Barry caminaba a paso lento  
—No vamos a llegar si sigues caminando así  
—No puedo ir más rápido— iba a seguir protestando pero en vez de eso hizo un quejido de dolor  
—Lo sé— entonces sin que Barry lo viera venir Oliver lo levantó y lo cargó, el castaño hizo un ruido de sorpresa— perdón, pero tenemos que llegar  
—Ahora puedo presumirle a tus groupies que estuve entre tus brazos  
Oliver se rió  
—Ya te afectaron los golpes  
—Gracias… de no haber sido por tu amigo y tú no sé qué hubiera pasado  
—No vale la pena que pienses en ello, además no tienes nada que agradecer, lo habría hecho por cualquiera  
—Mi héroe  
Oliver volvió a reírse, si Barry recordaba todo lo que le estaba diciendo al día siguiente no iba a dejarlo vivir, iba a burlarse todo lo que pudiera

* * *

  
Después del incidente del baño, Tony Woodward y su pandilla fueron expulsados, ahora Barry ya no tenía ninguna preocupación más que estudiar para seguir siendo el mejor; le habían dado un par de días para recuperarse de lo que pasó, no había tenido lesiones de gravedad y todos los golpes comenzaban a sanar, ahora que se sentía mejor podía ponerse al corriente. Eran las 2:00 AM y seguía escribiendo un ensayo, necesitaba algo para mantenerse despierto, tomó su celular y encendió la linterna para caminar hasta la cocina, preparó un poco de café y cuando estaba por servirlo en su termo escuchó un ruido, se quedó pasmado ¿Y si alguien estaba intentando meterse a la casa?  
—Ok tranquilo, no te alteres— murmuró para sí mismo  
Apagó la luz y esperó, tal vez el ruido fuera en otro lado o quizás fuera un gato o algo así, esperó, la puerta de la cocina se abrió, era la que daba al patio trasero, entonces cruzó por ella el sujeto que había visto y al que tanto había querido encontrar: el chico con capucha verde que lo salvó, en aquel momento no estaba usando su característica capucha por lo que Barry pudo verlo perfectamente, nada más y nada menos que Oliver Queen  
—¡Oliver qué demonios estás…  
Barry había salido de su improvisado escondite para enfrentar a Oliver, pero él lo hizo guardar silencio poniendo una mano sobre su boca  
—Barry, cállate— murmuró el rubio  
Después de unos cuantos sonidos en desacuerdo el chico obedeció, desde la posición en la que estaba pudo darse cuenta de que la espalda de Oliver estaba llena de fragmentos de vidrio, algunos se encajaban dejando pequeñas manchas de sangre alrededor, logró quitar la mano del mayor  
—Oliver… estás sangrando— dijo en voz baja  
—Ya lo sé— respondió exasperado  
—Dejame ayudarte  
Se escuchó un suspiro cansado  
—Está bien  
Aliviado de terminar esa extraña conversación susurrada, Barry caminó hacia el baño de la planta baja y Oliver lo siguió, entraron e hizo que se sentará en un taburete que estaba ahí  
—Quitate la camisa  
—¿Así nada más? Qué directo ¿No deberías invitarme a cenar primero?  
Barry no encontró la broma para nada graciosa ¿Cómo podía hacer chistes en ese momento?  
—Tus encantos no funcionan conmigo _Ollie_ , así que házlo  
Oliver obedeció y Barry se dispuso a revisar sus heridas, ventajas de ser hijo de un doctor, mucho conocimiento médico; aunque ni en un millón de años lo aceptaría Barry además de las heridas estaba apreciando el cuerpo de Oliver, bastante atlético y bien formado, brazos fuertes y espalda ancha… eso era poco profesional, estaba ayudando  
—Te tengo dos noticias, las heridas no parecen muy profundas, son pequeñas pero están por toda tu espalda, creo que puedo cerrarlas sin necesidad de suturar, espera aquí  
Barry salió y al cabo de unos momentos volvió con una maleta llena de suministros médicos  
—Tienes suerte de que mi papá sea de sueño pesado, de otra forma jamás hubiera podido sacar esto de su cuarto  
—Gracias, Barry  
—No me agradezcas, te lo debía— hizo una pausa— ya que vamos a estar bastante tiempo aquí ¿Podrías decirme que pasa? Sé que no somos exactamente amigos pero…  
—Ni siquiera mis amigos lo saben y tú tampoco deberías  
Barry ya había empezado a limpiar y desinfectar las heridas mientras hablaban  
—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Amenazarme como lo hiciste con Kara?  
—¿De qué estás…— entonces lo recordó, ahora entendía por qué Barry era tan evasivo con él al principio— no es lo que crees  
—En ese caso explica  
—Kara me descubrió… uno de los reporteros del diario dónde es pasante tomó una foto de mí y escribió una nota sobre lo que hago… ella me reconoció y quería convencerme de decirle a los demás pero le pedí que no lo hiciera, es peligroso que sepan mi secreto, al final logró evitar que publicaran la nota  
Barry se quedó callado, ahora se sentía muy culpable  
—Lo siento… no tenía idea…  
—No, no tendrías por qué, nunca hice nada para que pensaras lo contrario  
—Escucha, antes de venir a vivir aquí creí que solo eras un niño de papá, que tenías la vida resuelta como la mayoría de los tipos con dinero, pero me demostraste que no, eres bueno con Thea, con Raisa… me salvaste dos veces cuando pudiste haberte dado la vuelta y dejarme ahí y eso, Oliver, es lo que las buenas personas hacen, pero por otro lado no puedo dejar que sigas haciendo esto…  
—Entonces vas a delatarme— interrumpió Oliver  
—No me dejaste terminar, iba a decir que no puedo dejar que sigas haciendo esto solo, quiero ayudar  
—¿Ayudarme? Barry, no sé si estás consciente que para hacer lo que hago las buenas intenciones no bastan  
—Lo sé  
—Cada noche que salgo, lo hago con el pensamiento claro de que si algo sale mal podría ya no volver ¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar eso?  
—Sí, sé qué es peligroso pero lo vale, sería hacer una diferencia  
—Allá afuera hay gente más peligrosa que Tony Woodward y ese tipo de gente te mataría en la primera oportunidad que tuviera ¿Cómo piensas defenderte?  
—Sé que no soy un tipo grande y fuerte pero estoy seguro que podría lograr algo si tú me enseñas…  
—No, no puedo dejar que te involucres, si algo te pasara…  
—Entonces sería mi culpa, yo te estoy pidiendo esto  
—¿No te rindes verdad?  
—Si algo me interesa, no  
—¿Y por qué te interesa esto?  
—Tal vez por la misma razón que a ti, me preocupan las personas, quiero que todos puedan caminar sin miedo  
—Estás dentro—Barry sonrió— pero te advierto que soy un entrenador bastante estricto, tal vez habrá días en que vas a querer matarme  
—Ya lo hago ¿Cuál es la diferencia?  
Esta vez ambos sonrieron  
—Empezamos mañana a primera hora

* * *

  
Los ojos de Barry estaban cerrados, sabía que estaba recostado sobre algo frío pero no importaba, solo podía enfocarse en esa voz  
—Vamos, levántate  
Abrió los ojos y se encontró instantáneamente con Oliver, quien lo ayudó a levantarse del piso  
—Estabas distraído, no podría haberte derribado si estuvieras concentrado  
—No volverá a suceder  
—No, porque si te pasa allá afuera puede ser lo último que hagas  
Barry bajó la cabeza avergonzado  
—Vamos, otra vez  
En el mes que llevaban entrenando habían hecho algo de progreso, pero Barry aún no estaba listo para enfrentarse a nadie, tendría que seguir practicando

* * *

  
Desde el rescate de Oliver, los rumores en torno a él y Barry eran uno de los temas favoritos de los chismes escolares, la versión más popular actualmente era que ambos chicos sostenían un apasionado romance y que el heredero de los Queen había rescatado a su chico cual príncipe de cuento y que incluso utilizó sus influencias para que expulsaran a Tony Woodward; las casuales apariciones de Oliver en los pasillos cerca del aula de Barry y los testigos que afirmaron que se iban de la escuela juntos solo alimentaron la llama del chisme, tanto así que algunos ya lo tomaban como verdad, Iris West no era de esos hasta aquel día.  
Oliver entró al gimnasio, el grupo de Barry estaba en educación física, la clase ya iba a terminar pero algunos seguían en la piscina, como un castaño que daba vueltas de extremo a extremo felizmente; Oliver solo iba a dejarle su libro, lo había olvidado durante el entrenamiento y sabía que lo necesitaría para la última clase, el plan era solo devolverlo pero no pudo evitar mirarlo, se veía muy contento en el agua  
—Así que era verdad  
—Lo siento ¿Qué?  
—Tú y Barry  
En ese momento Oliver la reconoció, era Iris, la amiga de Barry  
—Él y yo no…  
—No tienes que mentir, lo sé, lo veo en tu mirada, lo ves y todo desaparece, al principio crees que solo es otro nerd adorable pero cuando lo conoces te das cuenta de la hermosa persona que es y no quieres más que cuidarlo, alejarlo de cualquiera que pueda hacerle daño, lo amas incluso antes de saberlo  
—Yo no…  
—No importa cuanto lo niegues, sé qué es verdad, lo miras igual… igual que yo lo he hecho todos estos años— Oliver se quedó en silencio ¿Qué diablos?— te advierto que si le rompes el corazón no va a haber lugar en el que puedas esconderte para evitar que acabe contigo  
El mayor sabía que lo mejor en estos casos era seguir la corriente  
—Entendido  
—Cuidalo, Barry Allen se merece todo lo mejor, nada menos  
—Por supuesto  
En ese momento Barry subió las gradas hasta donde ellos estaban  
—Iris, gracias por cuidar mis cosas— dijo mientras se colgaba la mochila— hola Oliver  
El rubio culpó al hambre por la sensación extraña en su estómago al ver a Barry con el cabello alborotado y una sudadera roja; el timbre sonó anunciando el almuerzo  
—Vine a darte esto— le mostró el libro— pero pensándolo mejor ¿No quieres ir a comer primero?  
Barry sonrió y lo miró, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, Iris sintió que su corazón se rompía, esa era la mirada que había esperado para sí misma durante tanto tiempo, él se despidió y se fue con Oliver  
—Sé que vas a ser muy feliz con él, tengo que dejarte ir aunque me duela  
Se sentó en las gradas y lloró, hasta que escuchó a alguien  
—¿Estás bien?  
—Sí, sí— se secó las lágrimas y entonces pudo ver al chico  
—No parece, toma esto— le ofreció un pañuelo  
—Gracias… emm  
—Eddie  
El chico le sonrió tan amable que ella no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta  
—Iris

* * *

  
El entrenamiento continuó, después de haber practicado ya un poco de ejercicio físico, Oliver decidió que era hora de empezar con el tiro con arco, estaban en el campo de fútbol de la escuela, libre de porristas y atletas a las 6 de la mañana en sábado  
—La postura es importante, Barry, así que parate derecho y sube más el brazo— Oliver reprendía por enésima vez  
—Ya estoy como me dijiste  
—No es cierto, intenta disparar así  
Barry puso la flecha en el arco, tal como Oliver le había enseñado, apuntó y disparó, la flecha se desvió de su objetivo  
—Te dije  
El menor hizo un puchero muy adorable  
—Intenta otra vez, ahora te voy a ayudar  
Barry se preparó nuevamente, cuando estaba por disparar cuando pudo sentir la mano de Oliver sobre su brazo, alineando y poniéndolo en la posición correcta  
—Oliver…  
—Solo está vez voy a enseñarte cómo hacerlo  
Oliver se quedó justo detrás de Barry, se acomodó en la posición para disparar la flecha  
—Respira profundo  
Barry apenas pudo cumplir la instrucción, la voz de Oliver directamente en su oído y su cuerpo cálido no estaban ayudando; el rubio tomó su mano derecha, con la que sostenía la cuerda del arco  
—Ahora relájate— guío el brazo de Barry en la posición correcta— y suelta  
La flecha dio en el blanco pero a pesar de ello ninguno de los dos se movió o habló, solo se miraron el uno al otro por unos segundos, si tan solo se acercaran poco más…  
—Te dije que estabas en la posición equivocada— dijo Oliver alejándose— ahora hazlo tú solo  
Oliver caminó por el campo con frustración ¿Qué le había hecho ese niño? ¿Por qué no podía tener suficiente de estar cerca de él?

* * *

  
Thea estaba en su habitación, Barry le ayudaba con su tarea de matemáticas, después de haberle explicado las dudas que tenía, la niña hizo los ejercicios por su cuenta, Barry se quedó cerca en caso de que necesitara ayuda, tenía un buen avance hasta que de la nada preguntó  
—¿Qué es lo que hacen los novios?  
Barry se quedó sorprendido por la duda  
—Pues… ¿Por qué preguntas?  
—Un niño en mi grupo… Roy… me pidió que fuera su novia  
El castaño sonrió, que inocentes eran los niños  
—Pues hacen cosas juntos, salen a lugares como el parque, el cine, van a comer juntos, se ayudan si tienen problemas…  
Thea asintió y se quedó pensando un momento  
—¡Ya sé! Así como tú y Ollie  
—Sí, exacta… ¡No!  
—¿No?  
—Oliver y yo no somos novios  
—¿Por qué? Hacen todo lo que me dijiste, todos los días te acompaña después de la escuela, siempre llegan tarde y dicen que estaban en el cine o que fueron a comer, además Ollie te abraza cuando estás triste  
Barry se calló un momento, habían tenido que decir algunas mentiras para cubrir su tiempo de entrenamiento, incluso su padre había intentado darle la charla, pero él se negó rotundamente; tal vez las mentiras se estaban saliendo de control  
—Oliver y yo solo somos amigos, amigos que pasan mucho tiempo juntos, eso es todo  
—Yo creo que deberían ser novios, si te casas con Ollie vas a quedarte aquí para siempre— dijo Thea sonriendo  
—¿Te gustaría eso?  
—¡Sí! Yo voy a organizar todo, el pastel va a ser enorme, con flores de crema batida…  
Barry sonrió, él se refería a la idea de pasar más tiempo con Thea, no a casarse con Oliver, porque esa era una idea ridícula ¿O no?

* * *

  
Tres meses habían pasado desde que empezaron el entrenamiento, Barry aprendía muy rápido, si bien no podía igualar los años de práctica de Oliver, estaba haciendo un papel muy aceptable; en ese momento se encontraban repasando el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Barry había logrado esquivar un golpe y Oliver le sonrió  
—Aprendes rápido  
—Tuve un buen maestro  
Siguieron su duelo y de pronto Barry estaba en el piso, Oliver lo había derribado hábilmente con una patada  
—¿Ya olvidaste la primera lección? No te distraigas  
Desde su lugar en el piso Barry sonrió, en ese momento el castaño derribó a Oliver, ahora él estaba de pie mirando a su compañero en el piso  
—No, pero tú te olvidaste de que nunca debes subestimar a tu oponente  
Oliver sonrió otra vez, había perdido pero al menos iba a aprovechar; con un movimiento logró tirar a Barry quien cayó encima de él, estaba tan cerca, solo tenía que hacerlo, unos centímetros más y de una vez por todas podría besar esos labios que lo habían tenido alucinando durante semanas, cuando por fin se decidió era demasiado tarde, Barry aún dentro de su modo de entrenamiento logró inmovilizar a Oliver en el piso  
—Gané— dijo el menor mientras se levantaba  
—Sí, ganaste— respondió Oliver aún molesto consigo mismo por perder la oportunidad  
—Ollie… quiero salir contigo hoy  
Oliver se quedó sin aliento por un momento ¿Era posible? Eso significaría que él sentía lo mismo  
—Barry, yo también quiero salir contigo  
—¡Muy bien! ¿No te emociona? Es la primera vez que vamos a salir a patrullar juntos, me alegra que hayas cumplido tu palabra  
Cuando el entrenamiento empezó, Oliver creyó que Barry iba a rendirse al poco tiempo, por lo que le impuso como condición que debía entrenar hasta vencerlo y entonces es día podría acompañarlo por la noche, jamás hubiera esperado que llegara el momento  
—Yo siempre cumplo, así que hoy vas a salir conmigo… a patrullar— ignoró el dolor de su corazón al darse cuenta de el chico no quería nada con él  
—Voy a prepararme  
*  
La oscuridad de la noche les servía como manto, una figura vestida de verde se mantenía vigilante desde el techo de una casa, una figura de rojo le hacía compañía  
—Esto es genial— dijo Barry dando pequeños saltos de emoción  
—Recuerda lo que estamos haciendo, concéntrate  
—Claro  
Cambiaban de techo cada poco tiempo, asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien, estaban a punto de volver cuando escucharon un grito  
—Fue por allá— dijo Barry señalando hacia la derecha y comenzando a correr en esa dirección  
—Espera, sé que te dije que podías acompañarme, pero no quiero que te metas en ninguna pelea  
—Pero ese no fue el trato, además hemos estado entrenando para esto  
Oliver se acercó y miró a Barry a los ojos  
—Te lo estoy pidiendo, no quiero que te pase nada, jamás me perdonaría si sales lastimado por mi culpa  
—Está bien— respondió resignado— ¿Por lo menos puedo ir contigo? Quiero saber que vas a estar bien  
—Sí  
Corrieron en la dirección desde la que se escuchó el grito, era justamente la calle dónde Oliver había salvado a Barry, también era el mismo sujeto, esta vez su víctima era una chica, Oliver disparó una flecha, pasó junto a la cabeza del tipo y se incrustó en la pared, la chica estaba asustada pero pudo reaccionar cuando Barry le dijo que corriera  
—Tú otra vez— dijo el malhechor al ver a Oliver— y ahora tienes un compañero, esto va a ser muy divertido— sacó un arma de fuego— van a aprender a no meterse donde no les llaman— dio un disparo al aire  
El primer instinto de Oliver fue proteger a Barry y el suyo fue correr, al parecer esa última opción era la más viable, el loco del arma los estaba cazando, corrieron de techo en techo seguidos por el hombre, logró atraparlos unas calles más adelante, les apuntó y hubiera acertado el tiro dirigido a Oliver si Barry no lo hubiera empujado, había hecho un mal cálculo de su movimiento pues terminó por caer del techo  
—Ya solo quedas tú  
Oliver miró a su alrededor, recordó algo que podría ayudar, solo esperaba que Barry tuviera razón, bajó del techo y el hombre lo siguió, se detuvo en una pared y se quedó de pie, el hombre volvió a apuntarle, en cuanto disparó Oliver se agachó, rogando porque saliera bien. Barry le había explicado una vez que algunas balas podían rebotar cuando golpeaban superficies como paredes de hormigón, todas las casas en esa calle estaban hechas de ese material; la bala destinada a él efectivamente rebotó y fue a dar a la pierna del tirador, cuando intentó disparar de nuevo vio que ya no le quedaban balas, en ese estado no podría ir a ningún lado.  
El rubio se apresuró a salir de ahí y fue corriendo hasta el lugar donde Barry estaba, no se había movido  
—Barry…  
—Ollie…— respondió con un quejido de dolor— ¿Estás bien?  
—¿Yo? Te acabas de caer de un techo y me preguntas si estoy bien  
—Sí, creo que me rompí la clavícula pero eso se arregla  
—Eres imposible… ¿Puedes levantarte?  
—Creo que no  
Oliver no tardó ni un segundo y cargó a Barry, él se acomodó lo mejor que pudo  
—Segunda vez, creo que ya te gustó que te cargue  
—Sí, tus groupies pueden morirse de envidia  
Oliver rodó los ojos  
—¿Los huesos rotos afectan el cerebro de alguna forma?  
—Idiota  
—¿Así me agradeces por salvarte?  
Entonces sucedió, lo que Oliver tanto esperaba, Barry se acercó y lo besó, se separaron cuando escucharon el sonido de sirenas, la policía estaba en camino  
—¿Es suficiente agradecimiento?  
—No me importaría un poco más cuando no estemos en peligro de ir a la cárcel  
—Entonces, corre, Ollie, corre  
Oliver se rió mientras corría con Barry en sus brazos

* * *

  
**Semanas después**  
Era el gran día, el baile de fin de curso, las chicas caminaban por los pasillos en vestidos y tacones, el gimnasio estaba decorado con luces fluorescentes y había mesas con ponche y bocadillos, la pista ya era invadida por adolescentes que buscaban sacar sus mejores pasos, Barry estaba junto a la mesa de bocadillos, a lo lejos pudo ver a Cisco bailando con Lisa Snart, más cerca de la mesa del ponche estaba Caitlin con su pareja, Julian, un estudiante británico de intercambio, en ese momento entraba Iris quien fue al baile con Eddie, el chico que había sido transferido desde Keystone a medio semestre, de pronto alguien interrumpió sus observaciones  
— ¿Acaso te escapaste de la mesa de postres? Porque te ves muy dulce y quiero comerte  
Barry rodó los ojos  
—¿De verdad Oliver? ¿Sabes qué? Te prohíbo que le vuelvas a pedir consejos de piropos a Tommy Merlyn  
—Y tiene peores  
A lo lejos vieron al grupo de Oliver, Tommy había llevado a Felicity, Kara conversaba con una chica llamada Lena y Diggle conversaba con Laurel, Oliver y Barry los saludaron con la mano; en ese momento comenzó una canción lenta  
—¿Me concederías este baile?  
Barry se rió y tomó la mano de Oliver, lo abrazó y comenzaron a bailar  
—¿Alguna vez te imaginaste esto?— preguntó Barry  
—¿Estar aquí contigo? No, nunca, para mí eras el tipo del cuadro de honor y nada más  
—Habló el niño mimado  
Ambos se rieron  
—Nunca creí estar aquí contigo, pero no me gustaría que fuera nadie más  
Se acercaron lentamente y se besaron, siguieron hasta que terminó la canción  
—¿Quieres que nos vayamos?  
—Pero acabamos de llegar  
Oliver se acercó y le dijo a Barry en voz baja  
—Era un piropo terrible pero no estaba mintiendo  
Oh, ahora entendía  
—Sí, vámonos  
Salieron al estacionamiento y caminaron hasta la moto de Oliver, Barry lo abrazó mientras iban en camino a casa  
—¿En tu cuarto o en el mío?  
—En el mío, me siento raro de hacerlo enfrente de tu colección de LEGO  
—Imbécil  
—No creo que fuera eso lo que estabas gritando anoche, mi amor  
—Te odio  
—Me amas  
—Para mi mala fortuna sí, te amo, Oliver Queen  
—Y yo a ti, Barry Allen  
Fin


End file.
